Love is Flexible and Immortal When You Nourish It
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Jinx is tortured until she reaches her breaking point and turns to Cyborg for help. But is it too late...is the situation past all help? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't know where I came up with this idea! Now I have 3 fics to update XD. Enjoy!

RRRRRRRR

Jinx lay in her quarters, or more like, her prison, mulling over what would take place that night. What was she doing? There was no reason to think about it; that would make it worse. She knew what was going to happen. She wished it would all go away…

Her prayers fell on deaf ears, and Red X entered the room. Great. More torture. She couldn't fight back. He was armed. Another night of Red X; another night of him ripping out her dignity and molding it, playing with it, and throwing it around for his own amusement. She despised him more than ever as he reached out and began the ritual….

RRRRRRRR

Her eyes ripped open as sun spilled its way into the itty bitty hole in the wall they called a window. X was gone, good. She had survived another night. Horrible shit. He would do it again tonight, she knew it. He would do it again…unless she used the "window" to her advantage.

What guinea pigs and cats did to get out of cardboard boxes immediately came to mind. She knew this was no cardboard box, but it was a worth a try, right? She began scratching at the window with her fingers. It was painful, but way less than nothing compared to what she had to endure every night. The wall was just like any other wall, and after some scratching, dashed with an ounce or two of persistence, it began to crumble. Yes! Just a little more… Almost!

RRRRRRRR

Jinx savagely inhaled as much air as she could into her lungs, savouring it, digesting it, enjoying it while it lasted. At last, after months, she was free.

But that would not make up for the terribly painful emotional scars that X had left on her. And that didn't cover up the fact that tonight, X would seek her out and, upon finding her, drag her back and gore at her virginity once again. She bolted; at least she could enjoy this freedom while it lasted.

The sorceress tired quickly; she was sickly and had not had a decent meal for months. Maybe this would be the time.

But who would feed her? She was broke. She couldn't go to a shelter; they would surely reject her at the least, and most likely report her as well. It would be quite daft to go from door to door, or run back to jail. And she could never, ever, EVER, go back to the HIVE and resume her job as a crook.

So where was she to turn?

She hid uneasily in an alley, musing and considering the matters.

It was then she heard the two words that had wrung her heart so viciously, that had sealed her fate as a villain and that there was no turning back, that signaled that she needed to flee at all costs.

"Titans, go!"

Jinx did not abscond this time, however. She planted the sole of her shoes into the brick flooring of the side road, viewing the brawl between Overload and the Titans.

As a consequence, her eyes unwittingly directed her sight to Cyborg. Memories of Stone rushed back to her head on. How much she had loved him…how much she had loved Cyborg…

'_He can help!' _Cried a small voice in her head. _'HE CAN HELP.'_

_He…can….?_

'_Yes! He's a Titan! That's their job, isn't it? Besides, we had a relationship with him--!'_

_We!_

'_Yes! I am your conscience!'_

…_.Okaaaaaaaayyyy._

'_Anyway. We had a relationship with him! If he REALLY loves us, HE'LL HELP.'_

_Uh, DUH. I was so going to realize that._

'_You did realize it. We are one!'_

_Ugh! Shut up and only speak up when I need you! Thanks anyway._

'_Shutting up now.'_

Keeping the idea in mind, Jinx ducked lower into the alley as she anticipated the right moment to approach…

RRRRRRRRRR

Update coming ASAP! Hope you liked! Follow the road of purple buttons!


	2. Chapter 2

A review!

Ksarap: Thanks! I seriously don't know where I came up with it but I thought it would be more original than all the Raven fics out there. :p

Fuzzytoesocks: Thanks! Dude X is always evil! XD

On with chapter two!

Chapter 2

Finally, Overload was a disc again. As the Titans headed to the T-car, Cyborg saw something move in the nearby alley.

He stopped short, peering in, trying to see what it was with no avail.

"Cyborg, come on," Robin addressed impatiently.

"Hold up…" Cyborg retorted curtly. He headed toward it to see Jinx, ducking low behind the alley wall.

"J--!"

"Shh!" Jinx whipped. "I can't be seen!"

Cyborg had a sudden impulse that he should have sent her right back to jail, but blocked it out. He couldn;t, he wouldn't.

"Did you escape from jail…?"

"I can't tell you right now; the other Titans are waiting.

"Okay, I'll meet you here around sundown," he answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See ya…"

;-;-;

Jinx sat curled in the alley, unseen by human eyes. It was a few hours after noon; she could see some workers that were dismissed earlier than others eagerly heading home. She noticed a small sickly rat scuttle by her. It stopped abruptly and stared, as though examining her, then putting on a somewhat jeering glare. Suddenly, Jinx felt self-conscience for some reason. After being imprisoned by X for months, her condition was as satisfactory as a dead bird. She sighed, defeated by a stupid, crumpled, ratty…._rat. _

And that's exactly what she was.

She turned, pathetically watching the unusually dull sunset. It was then she heard the heavy, metallic footsteps of her maybe-savior. A wave of relief washed over her as she leapt up with the little strength she had left and pulled him into her embrace.

;-;-;

Cyborg lifted Jinx's chin toward her as to see her face. He was shocked. She was paler, much paler, and her cheekbones were higher. She was quite weak and looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in months.

Jinx, looking embarrassed, quickly pulled from him and lowered her eyes.

"It's okay," Cyborg reassured.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch for months before Jinx finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Um, well…I wanted to talk to you because…" She equivocated.

"Go on…."

That was when she lost it. She broke down, falling into his arms, sobbing. She told him about how X had filled her jail cell with knock out gas before snatching her out and taking her to his lair; how she was thankful until he shattered her elation by saying that she would have to pay the price for her freedom; how she was imprisoned again at his whim; how he had raped her nightly until she managed to make a hole in the wall and flee to that alley. She cried and cried as she told him, making it seem so much longer and, if possible, even more appalling.

"Jinx….I have an idea. Come home with me."

"How can I?" She shot back, looking shocked. "The Titans would never accept me after all the things I've done. I don't even know how _you_ do!"

"I don't care. I'm helping you whether they like it or not." And with that, Cyborg lifted Jinx up into a comfortable position for both of them and took her home.

;-;-;

Jinx couldn't believe Cyborg had smuggled her into the Tower and made it to the infirmary. He laid her down onto one of the beds in the corner so she wouldn't be noticed when the curtains were closed around her.

"First we need to give you food, water and a bath," he commented, stating the absolute obvious.

She watched as he pulled out some water bottles from the infirmary's emergency fridge. She was then fed a small meal. Oh, how good it felt to eat normally again!

;-;-;

Cyborg felt awkward as he guided Jinx to the infirmary bathroom. He turned away as she pulled off her clothes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No…please stay…."

He felt a flush come over his face. What if she needed help? He would have to invade her privacy...

While Jinx pulled off her clothes and hair ribbons, Cyborg filled the bath tub with warm water and bubbles. He put a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of hair conditioner and other things near the rim of the tub so that they were accessible. He turned around as she slipped into the tub.

;-;-;

Jinx felt wonderful as she slipped into the hot water and soap. She dunked her head into the water, scrubbing out the age old gel that hung in her hair. After some scrubbing, her hair looked normal in the water; it was long, soft, and it actually moved. _Maybe I should keep it like this,_ she considered. She reached for the shampoo and scoured her hair with it, feeling all the impurities washing away into the tub, and did the same with the conditioner. She sat up and reached for the body wash, using a small washcloth that Cyborg had placed near her to cleanse her form.

"Could I have a towel?" She requested quietly.

Cyborg hastily leapt up, snatched up a towel from the cupboard and handed it to her. He turned away as she stood up and wrapped it around her.

"There are some…err….a lot of emergency clothes here you could wear until you get the chance to go shopping," Cyborg offered.

"Sure, why not."

Cyborg guided her to the "emergency closet" and Jinx scanned it swiftly. She chose a pair of dark blue stretch pants (she would wear jeans in a few days, no now) and a blue-green t-shirt. She also picked out the pajamas she would wear that night. Cyborg then provided Jinx with a hairbrush and some hair ties so she could fix her hair. Jinx gratefully brushed out her hair, relieving it of all the tangles and knots, then pulled it up into a ponytail.

After settling on her infirmary bed, Jinx looked Cyborg tentatively.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...a lot…for doing all this for me."

She saw Cyborg redden. "W-well…it's nothin'. I had to…as a Titan, but also as a friend."

Jinx's heart did back flips and summersaults of joy at the last word. Friend? She was…his _friend?_

"I'm…your _friend?_" Her face lit up.

"Yeah. You are! Why wouldn't you be?"

Jinx smiled and hugged him again. How could she tell him that to her, he was more than a friend, and that she _loved _him?

Cyborg looked guilty as he stated the one last thing they needed to do that day.

"Because X raped you, you're gonna need a pregnancy test."

* * *

Ooh, SUSPENSE! (Evil laugh.) Ahem, review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Review responses.

Non-Christian: yes more XD

Fuzzytoesocks: Ooh, that you will find out!

Pureange186: but see, to do that throws the whole fic down the toilet. Notice the genre ANGST? But there will be humor in it too.

Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: Oh don't worry; X will get his ass kicked and his eyes…Xed!

HIVE boy: Wow talk about dramatic o.O

BeastBabe: Thanks! n.n

Chapter three

"I…guess…." Jinx was uncertain about the test. She didn't want to know because if she did, she'd have to accept it.

Cyborg reluctantly pulled out a pregnancy test from a drawer. One thing was official; the infirmary had everything.

Jinx took it from him and silently entered the bathroom to take the test. (A/N: Dun dun dun).

A few minutes later Jinx came out of the bathroom and set the test on a table.

"It'll take a few minutes to show the results," Cyborg informed her.

"Okay."

There was once again that heart-piercing silence. It seemed to creep around and follow Jinx wherever she went.

"So…what do you wanna do until then?"

Jinx sighed. What _was _there to do but hope she would come out negative? Tsunamis of worry began to crash violently inside of her. A baby? What would she do if she WERE pregnant? What would CYBORG do? How would she take care of it? She couldn't abort, it was against her ways. Would she just have to have the baby and cope?

And what would the Titans do when they found her here? Would they throw her out? Take her back to jail?

And if she weren't pregnant, would Cyborg still help? What would become of Red X? _He's probably gone by now_, she thought. _He probably left the state after he couldn't find me._

But then what if he figured she had come to Cyborg and came to the Tower? She would put the Titans in danger!

Cyborg's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Jinx?"

Her face contorted into one of apprehensiveness. "Y…yes?"

Cyborg looked down grimly at the pregnancy test. "It's positive."

"P-positive…?" Something welled up inside her; a mix of negative emotions. Anxiety, Horror, Anger, denial, grief…_fear_...

It was all her fault. _She _bought X's plan. _She _trusted him. _She _believed him…

And she never left when the chance lingered over her head.

Now the revealer of the result simply sat on a table, glowing blue, staring her in the face and snickering tauntingly at her, mocking her, pulling her strings of sanity and patience…and the actual result seemed simply an innocent bystander in everything… the small, microscopic result residing in her womb, ready to grow into a life form. She would much rather be in jail, never captured by Red X, never having been conquered so viciously by such a bastard after being given such a lie of "freedom". She needed a rewind button.

What was she to do?

;-;-;

"Agghh! Where's Cyborg?" Beast Boy cried, exasperated.

"Yeah, he hasn't come to the living room since he went for that _walk_," Raven noted, not gesturing away from her book. She stretched and emphasized "walk" as though they should have been suspicious about Cyborg's true activities, but no one seemed to notice.

"That is strange. Why did friend Cyborg not inform us of his arrival?" Starfire inquired, referring to when the Tower's computer had announced that Cyborg had placed his inscriptions into the Tower's security system.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone," Robin put in. "Let's just avoid bugging him"

"Maybe it could be Brother Blood, who found out Cyborg's inscription keys again and entered them," Starfire continued.

"The Tower would announce if there were intruders," Robin assured. "It _is _Cyborg, and he probably wants to be alone, so we're going to leave him alone, alright?"

Beast Boy tried to protest. "But--!"

"That's an order as your leader."

At that instant everyone fell silent.

;-;-;

Raven would find it much quieter in her room than the living room. Without further ado, she left without announcing her departure.

Book in hand, she passed every door that stood between her and her sanctuary. She had almost reached the hallway that lead to all the bedrooms when she stumbled upon a rush of emotions coming from the infirmary. They were quite unfamiliar…surely not Cyborg's…but in the mingle of feelings, she felt pity…_Cyborg's _pity.

What could be going on?

She moved closer to the infirmary… she could hear sobs…feminine sobs. Surely it couldn't be Starfire, she was in the living room bugging Beast Boy.

Leaning closer to the door, she could sense very unfamiliar vibes…no one she could have been this close to while being stationary enough to sense them at the same time. How could any females other than her and Starfire be in the tower? It wasn't Terra or Blackfire, she remembered them…these vibes did not resemble those of the two at all…

Then she heard it.

Cyborg's voice… "It's okay Jinx… I'll get you through this…"

She ripped herself away from the door. Jinx.

Jinx? _Jinx!_ How could this be?

She had a sudden urge to go in there and demand Jinx's purpose on being there. Should she? _Don't go in there…_a small, certain voice quaked in her head. Timid…

_I think you should. What the hell is she doing here? _Brave snapped.

_I really could care less, _Rage drawled.

She slowly turned away from the infirmary and continued to her room, despite the aura that struggled to shove her back there, despite the urge to open that door…

;-;-;

_Why? _Jinx's mind screamed. _Why…_

Her tears continued to rain down onto the bed; Cyborg was still holding her, his fingers still entwined with hers. The tears she shed were hardly representations of her feelings; they were mere fractions of her despair.

"It's okay Jinx… I'll get you through this…I promise. I swear."

But would he?

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to take his words and embrace his vow. But somehow, she couldn't; something was preventing her. _Why _though? She knew it was true…she knew he never broke his promises. She knew he meant what he said. She knew he would help.

Why couldn't she believe him in return?

"Cyborg…please, kill me…"


	4. Chapter 4

Review responses.

Carrot TheLuvMachine: Origato! And I plan on doing so n.n

BeastBabe: Gracias mucha!

Acosta pérez josé Ramiro: XP I like the pun! Don't worry, she's not gonna die, that would crush the fic. And the hex blast thing…hmm, we'll see. ((Gets ready to dodge a dumpster or two.))

TeenTitan's Girl: Thanks!

Pureangel86: Well, we'll see on Raven's matter…

Meiriona: I just threw in the "against her ways" thing not related to her customs at all. I didn't know anyone would pick up on that possibility o.o; I meant that maybe her mother taught her to be against abortion. Dammit, I need a plot!

Chapter Fourrr! Ish.

Jinx's head seemed to be pounding with emotion as the request slipped from her.

"Jinx…"

"Kill me! I don't deserve to live!" She sobbed. "It's all my fault--!"

"No, it isn't. None of it's your fault. Please, Jinx…you need to let go of this."

She sniffled. Let go? She would…for Cyborg…for herself.

But it was difficult. I living, breathing being…a human…she would be giving birth to one in nine months.

Cyborg kept her in his arms as she sobbed the energy out of her…until she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyelids drooped as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

;-;-;

_How could Jinx have asked me to kill her?_ Cyborg wondered uneasily. _What if she kills herself?_

He watched apprehensively as she sobbed herself to sleep in his arms. When the tears, sobbing, and shame finally ceased to be expressed, he knew she had lost consciousness and was off to dreamland. He carefully laid her on the infirmary bed and covered her with a pink (not red) blanket. He knew pink was her favorite color; maybe that would give her a familiar, homey feeling. He arose tentatively as he made his way to the living room to tell the Titans he would be alone tonight, which was partially the truth. He knew he would hardly get any sleep accompanying Jinx in the locked infirmary, but it was worth it for her.

It was then when he noticed the small yet angry scars on her wrist glaring up at him.

;-;-;

Jinx tentatively pressed the button that opened the door to get some air. She was outside on the island now. There was a nice breeze, and having her hair down made it all the better.

A noise snapped her out of her thoughts. Something emerging from the water…

A submarine. Mammoth, Private HIVE, Gizmo and Seemore were in that submarine.

She jumped back. How could they have found her? They would surely take her back to the new headquarters they had established after Brother Blood was jailed and they had escaped. But how could they? They had been jailed themselves shortly afterward…unless they escaped…

How would she explain her middle?

"Jinx?" Mammoth asked hesitantly –

;-;-;

"Jinx?" Cyborg's voice came in. "Are you okay?"

She snapped from her dream and rolled over uneasily at Cyborg's wake up alert.

"Err…yeah."

Or at least…she thought she would be.

;-;-;

Raven, though not having eaten since the previous day, had no appetite. She wasn't comfortable with a villain in their home, even if she was undergoing strife of her own. Why did Cyborg bring her anyway? How come Robin's "villain censor" didn't go off? Robin was always on the alert for something suspicious; and Cyborg rarely wanted to be alone! Then again, even if it is better to respect one's privacy, this was a completely different matter.

She kept herself in the living room, unmoving as her eyes lay unseeing on the pages of her book. With a sudden sigh of exasperation, she shut it._ That _was probably when Starfire seized her chance.

"Friend Raven, do you wish to journey to the mall of shopping with me?"

Raven sighed a sigh that could've fogged up the living room windows if her lungs were big enough. "Not really."

"But Raven, you always wish to journey to the mall of shopping"—_when I have nothing better to do_, she added to the sentence mentally. "—what is preventing you from doing so today?"

"Things," she retorted in a most very out-of-character-like way.

"Will you explain to me these…things?"

Raven sighed for the umpteenth time that day before saying, "I have things on my mind. It would stop me from enjoying it." _Not like I ever DO._

"If that is what you wish…" she slouched as she turned away. It was a powerful gesture no one, not even Raven, could see and still not feel guilty and fall for it.

"Alright, I'll go."

"REALLY? YOU WILL? SQEE!" She embraced her and with that dragged her off.

Raven's agony was short-lived as Robin called them all to the table.

;-;-;

After Jinx had some breakfast and freshened up for the day, Cyborg sat with her and asked her a tentative question.

"When should I tell them?"

Jinx looked quite startled. "W-what?"

"When should I tell the other Titans about this? They're gonna find out sooner or later, they might as well hear it from us."

"It'll be awkward."

"I know. But it's okay. They should accept you if I tell them the whole thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jinx sighed. She never really thought of when Cyborg would break it to them.

But her presence could not be ignored.

"Alright…I think the sooner you tell them the better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

;-;-;

"Robin, why have you gathered us all here…with the exception of Cyborg?" Starfire inquired.

"I want to know why you think—"

"Why we think Cyborg is aloof all of a sudden?"

"Uh, Raven, what's _aloof?_"

"Preferring to be alone, Beast Boy."

"Oh."

A sudden quiet welled up in the room, mixed with uneasiness and pondering.

"I think he's hiding something," Raven commented.

(A/N: I was going to end it there, but…that would be cruel.)

"Dude, Cyborg hides nothing. No secrets in him."

"How would you know?" Raven continued. "He spied at the HIVE headquarters. No one suspected him. He could easily keep a secret locked away in a room."

_I did not suspect Cyborg would do such a thing, _Starfire thought uneasily.

Raven continued on. "If he's hiding something, we should find out what. Not to be nosy, but it could be dangerous." She spoke these words as if he had told her!

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Raven," Robin warned.

Just then, the discussion was interrupted by the sound of him approaching.

"QUICK! HE'S COMING! ACT NORMAL!" Beast Boy squeaked frantically.

By the time Cyborg was in the room with the door shut behind him, they were all watching TV.

"Err, guys?" He started.

Robin turned off the TV. "Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Ooh!" Beast Boy squealed playfully. "Story time with Cyborg!"

They all sat on the couch now, facing him, and it was pin-drop silent.

"Okay—"

"You're not a virgin anymore?" Beast Boy butted in stupidly. "Dude, it's about time!"

There was a quick pause before he continued. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Cyborg slapped his forehead.

;-;-;

Cyborg slapped his forehead at Beast Boy's uncalled for comment. Raven mentally slapped herself. _Stupid. _She thought irritably.

"What makes you so…well, how you're acting?" Robin interrogated suspiciously.

"Uhh…"

Raven shot him a shut-up-and-stop-hinting-what-we've-been-doing-in-your-room-or-I-will-kill-you look, mixed in with a glare that also said "you're stupid".

Beast Boy tried to cover himself with no avail. "Uh, nothing! Just playing around."

"Well I'm still a virgin," Cyborg retorted. "And stop trying to cover yourself, cause it ain't workin'."

"Beast Boy, you idiot…" Raven muttered. Big mistake.

"Does your statement have something to do with Raven?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Err, no…?"

"What've y'all been doin'?" Cyborg chortled. "C'mon, admit it!"

"He started it!" Raven scowled.

"Started _what?" _Starfire asked, startled.

"So, BB, did y'all do it?"

"Do what?"

"The _Deed._"

"…"

"Shut up Beast Boy. Maybe."

"OOoooooooooooOOOOhhh! That's a yes in mah book!"

"Beast Boy?

He turned slowly to look at Raven. "Y-yeah?"

"When this discussion is over, you're dead," She warned, looking daggers at him.

"Speaking of _this discussion_, shall we not continue it?"

"Yeah, we should," Robin remarked.

"Thanks for the save, Star!" Beast Boy whispered, but Starfire could not save Beast Boy from the reprimanding slap Raven threw onto his cheek. He whimpered and rubbed it.

Then, everyone was serious and once again concentrated on Cyborg's announcement.

"What were you gonna say, Cyborg?" Robin probed, trying to get it out of him.

He sighed. "Jinx…Jinx is in the Tower."

"You're kidding?" Robin questioned, though it seemed more like a statement than an interrogative.

"Let me finish! Red X bailed her outta jail and took her to this secret place where he lived and started raping her. So she came to me for help, and I helped her out."

There was a hiatus in the speech before Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "Where is she?"

Another hiatus.

"In the infirmary."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun! Suspense! Fear it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I have disabled anonymous reviews due to an incident my friend had. Please log in or get an FFN account. If not, try out this site:**

**http / s14. invisionfree. com / Coupling FanFiction /index . php**

**Just kill the spaces and add an underscore between the words "coupling" and "fanfiction". **

This story is not in any way related to my fic about the Titans kids!

Well, I just went to the FFN homepage and its official, replying in chapters "is now unnecessary and more importantly, not allowed". Grrrr! Well, then, if you have a question just PM me, okay? I can't respond in chapters like I used to. (Sulks.)

Alrighty, here's chapter five!

Chapter Five

"In the infirmary? Dude, you really need to work on hiding people better," Beast Boy criticized mockingly.

"Well, we're not going to go see her all at once," Robin said. "We shouldn't overwhelm her."

"Agreed," Starfire commented. "But may I be the first to visit Jinx?"

Cyborg watched while he rested his head and propped his elbow on the table.

"I think you'd be the _perfect one,_" Raven commented dryly. Starfire had annoyed her enough today, and considering the time of month on top of her activities with Beast Boy, she was not in the best of moods.

Cyborg had been silent since he announced Jinx's location in the tower.

"Cyborg? May I go see Jinx now?"

"Not now Star…uhh…maybe later."

_No, NOW! _Raven's mind screamed in despair. _Dammit, I've had enough of her today! The faster I get rid of her, the better!_

'_Patience, Raven. She'll be so eager she'll be gone in a flash,' _Wise assured her.

Only a minute passed before Cyborg left and Starfire asked Robin if she could go see Jinx. _Oh, shit. Shut up, shut up… SHUT THE HELL UP!_

'_Raven,' _Timid squeaked in her head. '_Don't let Anger get out'!_ Raven heard her start whimpering.

'_She's right! Chill!' _Brave exclaimed.

'_Or,' _Rude commented. _'Leave the goddamn ROOM!'_

Raven grumbled in woe as her emotions continued to quarrel amongst themselves. _Not now, NOT NOW! _

She was developing a horribly pressuring headache…she felt as if her skull were cracking …_fuck, that's all I need right now…a headache…_

;-;-;

Cyborg quietly shut the infirmary door behind him.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah. They were fine with it when I explained."

Jinx was taken aback. "They were?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't they all in here?"

"Robin didn't wanna overwhelm you by letting everyone see you at the same time, so no one's coming right now. Expect Starfire to come in here later though."

;-;-;

Raven's head fell face-down on the table. She was holding her head in her hands as though it were about to fly away. It wasn't her emotions doing this…they did this all the time when she was premenstrual, or right before the time of day when she meditated.

_Oh shit…what is this?_

She recognized the pain after a few minutes.

It wasn't her emotions quarreling. It wasn't just a headache.

Someone else in the Tower was, or was shortly going to be, in terrible pain.

_Jinx._

;-;-;

Cyborg was gone; he said he would check up on her soon after he has some time to himself, something that Jinx had suggested. Jinx was used to being alone by that time. She usually occupied herself with the TV in the infirmary (it was truly confirmed, the infirmary has everything!), daydreaming, or twiddling her thumbs.

Sometimes, she also did things she should not have been doing.

At that particular moment, she was going one of those things.

The blade dug into her wrist…deeper and deeper, scarring her more and more. She had no idea why she was doing this, except for the fact she wanted to die. What if she appeared ungrateful to Cyborg's kindness by killing herself? What if after she died, the Titans did a necropsy on her and found out she had died by the blade to her wrist?

She shook off the thoughts and tossed the blade in the infirmary bathroom trash can, which she hid under a large wad of toilet paper freshly yanked from the roll.

She had ceased her activities only too late, she realized as she heard the dreadful sound of the window crashing into many small pieces.

;-;-;

The room seemed pin drop silent. Cyborg was in the room, but still everyone was sitting and thinking.

Everyone but Raven.

She sat, trying with no avail to contain her headache. The pain had been subsiding, then flared back. She was trying to calm herself. She couldn't move to help Jinx -- from whatever trouble she might be in that the Titans were oblivious of -- she couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone her powers.

She suddenly felt a pang of pain that sent her screaming.

"_AGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

;-;-;

"Get away from me, you son of a bitch!"

His hands gripped her sides menacingly. "No. I gave you that shitty baby, so _I'm_ raising it!"

She struggled to shove his hands off. "Keep treating me like this and the baby might not have an opportunity to be raised at all!"

The room was dead silent, with the exception of Jinx's panting.

Slowly and reluctantly, X removed his hands. Jinx saw her opportunity and brutally seized it. She turned swiftly and shoved her heel into that groin she had always wanted to destroy.

;-;-;

"GO HELP JINX! _NOW!"_

They looked uncertain.

"But Raven, you also require our assistance!"

_Shut up Starfire! _ "Later! Right now, Jinx needs your—ugh…" Raven lost conscience.

"Beast Boy, stay here with Raven while we go see what's up with Jinx. Cyborg, Starfire, MOVE!"

;-;-;

Jinx moaned as she sat there, now prostrate by X's violent handling.

The door burst open; Jinx was snatched from X's arms by what she recognized as Cyborg's hands. She heard Robin's cry -- probably him initiating battle -- and Starfire's starbolts firing through the air.

Cyborg was hiding her somewhere, she knew. Jinx heard noises and words from the brawl.

"Haven't you ruined enough lives already?" Robin spat.

"Ruined whose lives?"

"I thought you were done with crime?"

"Who said? Besides, some people don't _like_ to play the hero. _I'm _just trying to get my genes around, starting with pink-lady over there."

"She's your _last _victim!_" _Robin snatched Red X by the hands and cuffed him. _Okay, Robin's utility belt has everything as well…well, anything he would need for battle, anyway._

Red X didn't resist, for some bizarre reason. From the look on his face, Jinx could tell that filthy mind, if he had a mind, was already brewing a new scheme.

"We need to take X to jail. Jinx, will you be okay?"

"Y-yes," she said softly. She was still utterly humiliated by her presence.

The three were gone in an instant. Better to get them to jail faster, she reasoned.

Beast Boy was still in the room with a now stirring Raven on an infirmary bed.

"Uh, hi?" Came the small voice of the changeling.

It was awkward, talking to and seeing one of the people who constantly sets one straight concerning crime up close, let alone dwelling in their home.

"It must be really invasive, to have me suddenly in here without you guys knowing 'til now…"

"Well, you needed help…'n Cyborg was being secretive and stuff…uh, well, you need help, so I think you _shouldn't_ feel weird about staying here!"

Jinx felt horrible now. She had been attempting to kill herself, without even the slightest thought the Titans would accept her, let alone welcome her with open arms; and still, it wasn't certain whether they were welcoming her at all. Every one of them, save for Cyborg, still saw her as a criminal. She turned away uncertainly.

;-;-;

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were gone, and Raven was unconscious. _Great…dude, I'm alone with a criminal!_ He wanted to dart out of the room as fast as he could, but Jinx was insecure, he could feel it. Doing that would be unfair.

He did his best to strike up a conversation. "Uh, hi?"

It was awkward, seeing a villain (was she still a villain? He didn't know) up close and personal, especially when he didn't even know she was in his house!

"It must be really invasive, to have me suddenly in here without you guys knowing 'til now…"

_Aw man! She's al even more insecure-ish now…THINK, THINK, THINK!_

"Uh, well, uh, you needed help…'n Cyborg was being secretive and stuff…uh, well, you need help, so I think you _shouldn't_ feel weird about staying here!"

She turned away uncertainly. What was he going to say now?

"Well, uh, we're gonna help you with this! Because, uh—"

"I wanna tell you something that I plan on telling the others when they get back."

"Wassat?"

"I'm giving up my life of crime."

There was a long hush before she continued.

"I never really wanted to commit pointless crimes. I don't know why I did it, a-and I never saw a point in it! Especially since Cyborg's helped me so much…it would be, well…I can't find I word for it…"

"I get it…and that's good! One less villain, and, uh, maybe another friend…" He extended his hand in an attempted handshake; he was successful. The two smiled.

"Don't worry about it Jinx," Raven's voice came in. Beast Boy jumped, but Raven continued. "We'll get you through this. We'll help you bring up your child."

"Uh, yeah, what she said…Rae, you're not gonna beat me to pulp now, are you?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

Another awkward silence ensued. They were prone to happen while talking to people one usually was not supposed to have an affiliation with.

Just then, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire entered the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to end it there. It's long.


	6. Author's Note

I have something to say, readers.

Despite this being my proudest piece of work, I have no motivation to finish it. Your imaginations may take over.

The reason why I'm discontinuing this is because my mindset changed after watching "Lightspeed". There was way too much KidFlashxJinx fluff and well…I'm sorry!

You probably all hate me now, don't you? I just wanted to tell you I wouldn't be finishing, so that I wouldn't get bombarded with PMs about it.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. I appreciate it.

**I guarantee, my next fic will _not_ be cancelled like this.**


End file.
